


Like Honey Dripping Slow and Sweet

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cinderella AU, Cinderella!Louis, Des Styles - Freeform, Evil Step Mother, Evil Step Siblings, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Liam is the captain, M/M, Magic, Niall is the royal crier, No Smut, Zayn is the grand duke, character death but NOT the boy's, fairy godmother - Freeform, he announces people at events, kind!Louis, prince!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can change in the blink of an eye. Louis lived a life of happiness until his mother passed, followed years later by his father, leaving him under the control of his step-mother. A chance meeting in the forest with a gorgeous stranger leads Louis to places he never imagined and most importantly, it leads him to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Honey Dripping Slow and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is heavily inspired by the 2015 movie "Cinderella". Some parts are very similar but other's are different! So there's no confusion.. Louis is Cinderella. Harry is the prince. Zayn is the grand duke. Liam is the captain. Niall is the royal crier (aka the person that announces people at events). Enjoy! Sorry for any errors!
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

[TRAILER!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM79y5GlAQ4)

 

Chesterfield was a quaint town of only five thousand people. Louis had been born there, raised by his mother and father who were loved by all in the town. They were of the most honest and kind of people, never had a complaint come from the people who worked for them nor the people his father did business with. They treated people well and lived happily in their countryside home.

As soon as Louis had been old enough, he tended to the animals on their property with his mother and their workers while his father was away on business. He traveled quite a lot and Louis always looked forward to seeing him when he returned and though he wasn’t a materialistic person, he always loved to see what his father brought him home from his travels. The animals were a wonderful distraction and young Louis quite enjoyed talking to them. It drew some odd looks from some of the workers but his mother always smiled as she watched on. She had never met a person more kind than her little Louis. His heart, she swears, held the kindness of entire nation.

Every morning, Louis joined his mother outside with a basket of feed gripped tight in his hand, spreading the feed over the ground for the chickens and four little mice that made themselves ever present at the Tomlinson home. Louis named the mice and considered them tiny friends, to which his mother still smiled, having always believed animals could understand what we say to them and maybe even respond.

The Tomlinson family had lived on the property for years. Johannah and Mark had wed and taken residence in the home when Mark’s parents passed on. Louis had been born and he had been the only child they were able to conceive. To them, Louis was a prince though he held no title, nor crown, nor castle… he was the ruler of his own little kingdom whose borders were their home and the land that surrounded it.

At the tender age of twelve, Louis was happy. He loved his family and they loved him. He loved where they lived and he loved helping the workers. Life was simply put, wonderful. Until everything changed…

~~~

“Mummy! Papa’s back!” Louis called as he heard the sound of hooves on the ground, signaling the return of his father.

Louis set down the empty basket he had been carrying and ran for the front yard as Johannah followed closely behind. They stood on the small front porch and watched together as the horses pulled Mark’s wagon into the yard and came to a halt near the fountain in the center of the circular drive.

“Papa!” Louis cheered, running down the steps to greet his father.

“Louis! My boy, you’ve grown loads since I left!” Mark laughed, hauling his son up into his arms since he was a rather small boy.

“I missed so much! Did you have a good trip?” Louis inquired once Mark had set him down.

“I did indeed.” Mark smiled, taking a small package from his partner, Heath, and sparking Louis’ interest. “I’ve brought you back something as well.”

“Oh! What is it?” Louis smiled brightly, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Well, how about you open it and find out…” Mark handed the package to Louis.

Louis opened the box eagerly and pulled out the necklace that was inside. It was very simple, just a silver chain with a square piece on the end.

“I remembered you talking about a locket to put a picture of us in and when I saw this I simply knew I had to get it for you.” Mark explained as Louis examined the simple necklace. “In french it’s called a médaillon.”

“Médaillon.” Louis repeated, hooking the locket around his neck though it had no picture yet and tucking it into his shirt.

“Excellent.” Mark nodded proudly before straightening up and turning to greet his wife.

Louis watched on as his father and mother held each other and whispered their private greetings to each other.

He soon had a small picture tucked into the locket of himself, his mother, and his father. The locket hung just above his heart and seemed to always remain warm against his skin. Even so young he thinks it must be because of love, his love for his parents and their love for him. He was excited for the coming months since Mark wasn’t going to be out of town so much for work. They would be able to spend more time together and he always loved when they were able to do that.

A’las sorrow can come to any kingdom, even that of those who are not royal, and so it came to Louis’s…

“Louis, love, it’s time to head off to bed.” Johannah said, stopping in the doorway of their living room where her son was sat, playing a game of chess with Mark.

Standing up from the small table, Louis hugged his father goodnight then headed upstairs to change into his pajamas. Once he was changed, he crawled into bed just as Johannah entered the room.

“What’ll it be tonight my sweet prince? Lavender’s Blue?” Johannah inquired, reaching out to smooth Louis’ fridge off his forehead.

“Yes!” Louis nodded against his pillow, letting his mother tuck him in.

“Alright then.” She chuckled, stroking a hand over his cheek as he closed his eyes, and then she began to sing…

_Lavender’s blue dilly, dilly_

_Lavender’s green_

_When you are king dilly, dilly_

_I shall be queen_

__

_Who told you so dilly, dilly_

_Who told you so_

_‘Twas my own heart dilly, dilly_

_That told me so_

__

_Call up your men dilly, dilly_

_Set them to work_

_Some to the plough dilly, dilly_

_Some to the fork_

__

_Some to the hay dilly, dilly_

_Some to cut corn_

_While you and I dilly, dilly_

_Keep ourselves warm_

__

_Lavender’s blue dilly, dilly_

_Lavender’s green_

_If you love me dilly, dilly_

_I will love you_

__

_Let the birds sing dilly, dilly_

_And the lambs play_

_We shall be safe dilly, dilly_

_Out of harm's way_

__

_I love to dance dilly, dilly_

_I love to sing_

_When I am queen dilly, dilly_

_You’ll be my king_

__

_Who told me so dilly, dilly_

_Who told me so_

_I told myself dilly, dilly_

_I told me so_

__

Smiling, Johannah lifted herself up from the edge of Louis’ bed where she had been sitting. She fixed the blankets around her now sleeping child and whispered her love for him before turning to leave the room, finding Mark in the doorway watching on. Covering her mouth, Johannah coughed quietly, desperate not to awake Louis. Glancing back, she found him still asleep, cuddled into his blankets as usual.

Stepping out of the bedroom with Mark’s hand on the small of her back, she smiled at him though feeling a bit short of breath for a moment. They began towards their own bedroom when Johannah stopped walking, dizziness suddenly overcoming her. Mark barely had time to grab her before she collapsed to the floor.

~~~

Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Louis stared at the wood burning in the fireplace. The town doctor had arrived and was currently in the next room with Johannah. Some workers who had still been at the house sat with Louis and Mark as waited for word about how Johannah was and what had happened. An hour later, the doctor finally emerged from the room.

He pulled Mark aside to speak with him quietly. Louis watched as his father’s face crumbled a bit before he took a deep breath, a clear effort to be strong and not worry Louis.

“Lou…” His father extended a hand to him, beckoning him.

Standing, Louis took his father’s hand, sniffling a bit as they made their way into the next room where Johannah was sitting in a chaise lounge covered by a few blankets. Her skin was rather pale and her eyes were dim. Stepping over to where Johannah was sitting, Louis stared at her with tearful eyes, not liking that his mother looked so sad.

“Louis…” Johannah murmured, reaching out a trembling hand, which Louis took. “My little prince… I must tell you a secret, a secret that will guide you through all of life’s trials. You must always remember this, have courage and be kind. You have more kindness is your little finger than most people possess in their whole body. And it has power, more than you will ever know, and magic!”

“Magic?” Louis whispered, wiping his nose with his other hand as he sniffled again.

“Yes, magic.” Johannah smiled tiredly at him. “Have courage and be kind, will you promise me, my little love?”

Louis nodded his head quickly through his tears, “I promise mummy.”

“Good boy.” Johannah responded, pulling her weeping son into her arms. “You must forgive me, I will leave here very soon… please, forgive me?”

“Of course.” Louis spoke against his mother’s neck as his father joined their hug.

“I love you, my little prince.” Johannah whispered, stroking her son’s hair as her husband wept into her hair. “I love you both, so much.”

“I love you, mummy.” Louis sobbed, even so young; understanding that his mother was very sick.

“I love you my darling.” Mark managed, holding on tightly to the most important people in his life, one of which whom would be taken from him forever in just a matter of days.

~~~

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Seventeen year old Louis had held on to the words his mother had spoken to him those years ago. The kindness he displayed as a young child had stuck with him as he grew older. Still every morning he would join the workers in the yard to help care for the animals and tend to the flowers. His father still traveled, though less frequently since he was now Louis’ only living parent and didn’t like the idea of simply dumping his son on their workers. Mark traveled fairly often still and the workers, during those times, didn’t seem to mind keeping an eye on Louis.

In the evenings, Louis often found himself with a book in his hand, reading aloud sometimes to Mark the very passages his mother used to read to him when she was alive.

“I do love happy endings, told you papa?” Louis closed the book he had been reading aloud from and looked over at Mark with the book held to his chest. “They’re the best sort of endings.”

“Indeed they are.” Mark nodded his head in agreement, biting his lip before continuing. “Lou… I’ve been thinking… perhaps it’s time to start a new chapter in our lives…”

While the years had not changed Louis, Mark had become a different man. He still cared dearly for Louis and was kind to all, but he was… simply put… lonely. Johannah had passed away five years ago and while he loved his son more than anything else, he missed companionship; he missed having someone to hold at night.

“Okay…” Louis spoked, shifting to look over at his father. “Go on…”

“Do you recall a while ago while I was away I made the acquaintance of Sir Michael Court?” Mark questioned.

“I do, the Master of the Mercer’s Guild, is he not?” Louis responded.

“Was.” Mark nodded sadly, “Unfortunately, the man has died and he’s left behind a widow… she’s an honorable woman, but she finds herself alone. She’s only a couple years younger than I…”

“You’re nervous.” Louis smiled softly at his father. “You shouldn’t be nervous papa… if it means your happiness…”

“Yes, happiness… do you think I might have one more chance?” Mark inquired, reaching out to grasp both of Louis’ hands in his own.

“Of course.” Louis moved closer to his father in order to hug him. “I want you to be happy.”

“Thanks Lou.” Mark murmured, hugging him back. “It’s still you and me pal… she’ll just be your stepmother and you’ll have two stepsiblings, Dylan and Avery.”

You see, whatever Louis thought he was getting in his stepfamily, was not what he got. What he expected of the family his father had spoken so highly of were two stepsiblings that were proper and nice and a stepmother that was the same. What he got, however, were two stepsiblings that clearly thought they were superior to him and a stepmother that was only interest in him when his father was there. He knew these things within the first few hours of meeting them. In fact, he knew it when they first stepped out of the carriage and he could hear them whispering to each other.

“Welcome!” Mark greeted, hurrying off the porch to help with the luggage.

“He’s so small…” Dylan commented as he stepped out of the carriage then turned to lend a hand to his sister.

“Heaven’s look at his hair!” Avery responded, her loud whisper carrying over to Louis who had stepped off the porch to greet them.

“Hello, welcome.” Louis spoke, offering them a smile and repeating his mother’s words in his head.

Be kind. Be kind. Be kind.

“Ah, you’re so sweet.” Avery commented with a fake smile on her face.

“Nice hair.” Dylan remarked.

“You should style it!” Avery snickered lightly.

Before Louis could reply to them, subconsciously running his fingers through his messy hair, a woman stepped out of the carriage with the help of his father. Louis watched as the woman looked around the yard, taking in the workers and animals running about with a hint of disgust on her face. She turned around to get something from the carriage so Louis turned to his new step siblings.

“Would you like a tour of the house?” He questioned, gesturing to the decently sized home.

“Of course!” Avery responded, giving her brother a humored look when Louis turned to walk up to the house.

“Apparently he’s quite proud of it.” Dylan whispered to her as they followed Louis. “I wonder if they keep animals inside as well…”

Lady Court followed her children into the home, a chubby white cat in her arms. Her black and blue dress dragged the ground as she walked. As Mark carried in the last of the luggage, he found her standing in one of the sitting areas.

“Very charming house.” Lady Court spoke, offering Mark a halfway sincere smile.

“Thank you, it’s been in our family for many years.” Mark replied, watching as she set down the cat and it went wandering off into the home.

“I see. You didn’t tell me your son was so handsome.” She continued on, brushing her finger over the fireplace mantle before glancing at the now somewhat dusty finger of her black glove.

“Oh, he got all his looks from his… um from his mother.” Mark nodded with a tight smile, even after the years still having trouble talking about Johannah.

“Hmm.” Lady Court hummed.

“Charming…” Avery snorted under her breath. “What we came from was charming, this is a farmhouse in comparison.”

“You’ve never decorated in all the years you’ve lived here?” Dylan questioned earning a sharp look from his mother.

“Dylan. That’s enough.” She stated then turned back to Mark and offered him a fake smile.

Louis soon found out the his new siblings were of high maintenance. Their clothes had to be just so and if somebody had the same clothing piece as them, the one they had would be thrown away. Avery was obsessed with hats, silk, and lace while Dylan only wanted the finest cotton for his clothes and the best shoes on his feet. Both of them were obsessed with their looks, never a hair out of place or wrinkle in their shirts. Meanwhile, Louis enjoyed simplicity. He loved cozy sweaters and jeans, he didn’t require much, just comfort.

Lady Court was a social woman to say the least. Every week they hosted a party at their home with those of some important though never of royalty. More often than not, Louis kept away from the parties, instead lounging in the living room or his bedroom with a book in hand or music playing from his mother’s old radio.

With yet another party going on in the dining room, Louis wandered into Mark’s office where the man was seated at his desk going over papers.

“You’re missing the party.” Louis commented, making Mark look up with a small, somewhat tired smile.

“I imagine it’s like all the others.” Mark responded, looking back down at his papers.

“What are you working on?” Louis questioned, walking over to the desk.

“Schedule. I’m leaving first thing in the morning.” Mark answered, setting the papers down in favor of looking at his son again.

“But… but you just got back from the last trip.” Louis stammered out, mood shattering at the news his father would be traveling yet again. “We haven’t gotten to spend hardly any time together…”

“I’m sorry Lou, but it’s only for a few months. I’ll be back before you know it.” Mark spoke, standing from his desk and coming around to stand in front of his son. “Your siblings have asked for silks and lace and the finest cotton pants and new shoes… what would you like?”

Louis pondered for a moment what to ask for and then smiled, “Bring me the first branch your shoulder should brush.”

Mark gave him a funny look at the odd request and Louis laughed softly, still smiling.

“You’ll have to take it with you as you travel which means every time you look at it you’ll think of me and when you bring it back, it means you’ll be with it and that’s what I want more than anything.” Louis spoke quietly, “I just want you to return.”

“Oh Lou…” Mark murmured, pulling his son in for a tight hug. “I will. I will always return to you.”

Louis allowed himself to melt into his father’s warm embrace and bury his face into his chest. It’s always in the back of his mind, his father is what he has left of their family. He’s not sure what he would do if he lost his father. He’s not sure he could bare it.

“Listen, while I’m away, I want you to be good to your stepmother and stepsiblings.” Mark said, pulling away just enough so he could look into Louis’ eyes. “I know they can be… trying at times, but do your best okay?”

“I will, I promise.” Louis nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my young prince.” Mark smiled tearfully at him, pulling him into another hug. “Remember, even when I’m not here I am always with you, right in your heart. Your mother is here as well, she is the very heart of this home which is why we must treasure it.”

“I miss her.” Louis whispered against his father’s chest. “Do you?”

“Every day, my son, every day.” Mark answered.

Unbeknownst to them, Lady Court had been standing at the office door, just out of sight, listening to their conversation. Life was unfair, she thought. She had loved her husband and he had been striped away from her and now she was not married for love but for convenience. She was angry and jealous of the close relationship Mark and Louis shared and how much love they both held for each other.

The following morning, Mark’s wagon and horses, along with his partner were waiting outside. After throwing the last of his luggage into the wagon, Mark turned to look at Louis.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He spoke, offering up one last hug.

“Be safe.” Louis urged as he released Mark to let him climb up onto the seat of the wagon.

“Always.” Mark promised with a smile then motioned for Heath to tell the horses to go.

“Bye!” Louis called as the wagon rolled away, waving.

Mark waved back and called out his final farewell as they turned out of the yard and began down the road. When the wagon was out of sight, Louis turned to find his stepmother and siblings had already gone back inside.

With a heavy heart and wet eyes, Louis made his way back in and found his stepmother sitting in the living room.

“Louis, dear.” She beckoned him with open arms.

For a brief moment, Louis allows himself to hope as he walked over and sat down next to her, allowing her to hug him lightly.

“We mustn’t cry.” Lady Court told him, dabbing a tear off his cheek when she pulled away, her face somewhat disgusted.

“Yes stepmother.” Louis nodded, hanging his head slightly, hope gone that she was going to be nicer.

“Oh.. no dear, madam will do.” She spoke with a smile that looked more like a smirk or sneer.

Before Louis could say anything more, Avery and Dylan came storming from somewhere in the house, yelling at each other.

“There isn’t any room for me! You take up all the space with your clothes!” Dylan yelled, throwing a shirt at his sister.

“Then make yourself smaller you prat!” Avery yelled back, making her way to the stairs.

“They’re not used to sharing a bedroom…” Lady Court explained as she watched her children. “We thought it’d be easiest if they shared since they’re not strangers. They leave the room when the other needs to change, but there’s just not room for them both.

“Oh, well perhaps since my room is bigger they’d like to share it or I could sha--” Louis began but was cut off by his stepmother.

“What a wonderful idea! What a good boy you are!” Lady Court praised, clapping her hands together.

“I can stay in…” Louis tried but was again cut off.

“The attic! Yes! Oh don’t give me that look, it’d only be temporary while I have the other rooms redecorated.” Lady Court said, seeing Louis’ shocked face. “Oh, and while you’re at it, how about you take all this… stuff up with you. Now you’ll have your own space away from all of our craziness.” She continued, shoving a tray of items that belonged to Louis’ mother into his hands.

By the time Louis had moved all of his things up to the attic he was rather exhausted, flopping down on the chaise lounge that had been moved up there after Johannah had passed away. He took a few minutes to look around the open space. It was actually rather large, just not very appealing to the eye. Standing, he grabbed a cloth and dust off some of the pieces of furniture that had been tossed up over the years and put away his clothes. After setting some of his books on top of one of the dressers, he picked up the one he was currently reading and settled on the chaise with some of his blankets. The cooler months had set in, leaving the attic rather cool.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month since Mark had left for business. Every day that passed Louis found himself doing more and more chores, catering to his stepmother’s wishes without protest. People would call him crazy but it’s just who he was, he hated conflict and was too kind to fight back. Of course, he also wanted to please his father… giving them nothing to complain to Mark about was one way of doing so.

“Get lunch from the kitchen and bring it to the sitting room.” Lady Court ordered as she passed by Louis without stopping, on her way to wake her children up. “Avery! Dylan! Get up this instant, it’s lunch time.”

Louis brought the food in from the kitchen then went back to dusting a few of his mother’s things that were set on the table. As soon as she was done eating, Avery moved over to the piano and began playing a song Louis didn’t know though he did know she was hitting the wrong keys a lot of the time. After a while Lady Court looked over at her daughter and demanded she stop playing.

The days went on and Louis took great comfort in the letter he received from his father, detailing his trip thus far and asking how he was doing. He never sent a letter to Lady Court or her children, only to Louis and since he was the one to retrieve the mail every day, he simply hid the letters away in a small box underneath one of the panels in the attic floor.

It was on the days where the nights were the coldest that Louis would huddle in his blankets and use the small lamp he had to read over those letters, always feeling closer to his father and feeling warmer inside.

It had been grey and rainy all day, keeping everyone indoors. The workers had been sent home and Louis had sat by the window, waiting for the post to come, hoping for another letter from his father since he hadn’t received one in a few days. His stepmother and siblings were ignoring him as usual though looked up when Louis suddenly stood with a frown on his face. There was a knock at the door a moment later and the smaller lad hurried to it and pulled it open.

“Mister Heath…” Louis spoke, confusion lacing his voice and ignoring his step family emerging from the living room behind him.

“Louis…” The man spoke, his voice as broken as his eyes. “It’s your father Lou… he took ill on the road… there was nothing they could do, he’s passed on.”

“No..” Louis whimpered, clasping his hand over his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

“He spoke only of you Lou… you and your mother until the very end.” Mister Heath spoke quietly, voice full of heartbreaking emotion. “He requested that I give you this…” He held out a small piece of branch.

Louis took it with a shaking hand and held it to his chest as he sobbed.

“I’m sorry Louis…” Mister Heath murmured then turned to leave.

Louis closed the door and leaned back against it, not paying any attention to his stepmother or siblings.

“What about my things?” Avery questioned looking over at her mother, not caring that Louis’ father had died.

“And mine too!” Dylan looked over at his mother as well.

“Don’t you see!” Lady Court snapped, looking at them. “None of that matters! We’re ruined!”

Louis slid down the door slowly until he was sat on the floor, weeping with the brand clutched tight in his hand. His greatest fear had been realized. Now, he had not only lost his mother but his father as well. He had no other family which meant he would have to stay with his stepmother… she would have custody over him.

-_-

Change came sweeping in not long after his father’s death. With money no longer being brought in from him, Lady Court released the house staff of all their duties, sending them away. With no one else to take care of the home and fix the food, everything was dumped on Louis.

Every morning he would wake up early to tend to the animals outside before going to the kitchen and preparing breakfast for his stepmother and siblings.

He eats his own breakfast in the kitchen after serving them and then it’s back to work. Cleaning the house, washing dirty laundry, and taking care of just anything and everything that needs to be done. It’s easiest just to do it, he figures, it could be worse and knowing his stepmother, she could make it worse.

As the months passed by, Louis became less of a brother to his two stepsiblings and more of a servant. They only spoke to him when they needed or wanted something that they were too lazy to do themselves. Lady Court told him he should be thankful for the distraction they provided him from his grief. With so much work, Louis truly hadn’t had much time to even consider curling up in his room and having a cry over his deceased mother and father.

Louis didn’t even have friends, at least not of the human kind. He often found himself talking to the mice that wandered the kitchen and too the horses outside when he fed them or had a moment to breathe.

The months grew colder and with no heat in the attic, it became almost unlivable. On the coldest of nights, while his step family was sleeping warm in their beds, Louis would sleep next to the dying embers of the fireplace in the kitchen, with a sweater tucked under his head, in order to keep warm. It definitely wasn’t the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements, but it was far warmer than the drafty attic.

“I thought breakfast was ready?” Lady Court questioned, glaring at Louis from where he was standing from starting the fire.

“It is madam, I was just setting the fire.” Louis responded, hurrying over to the tray of food after wiping his hands off.

He set out each plate as Avery and Dylan joined them.

“What’s that on your face?” Avery asked, pointing to the blackish smudges on Louis’ cheek and forehead.

“Is that ash from the fireplace?” Dylan scrunched up his nose in disgust. “You didn’t get any of that in our food or tea did you!?”

“What? No, it must’ve just…” Louis began, grabbing a napkin and rubbing the ash off of his face.

Lady Court sneered as she picked up her fork, “You ungrateful brat, we allow you to use our soaps and warm water, yet you can’t even keep yourself clean.”

Louis face turned slightly red with embarrassment, he hadn’t even known he had ash on his face. Moving over to the table with another plate, Louis made to set it down on the table.

“Who is that for?” Lady Court questioned, gesturing to the extra plate. “Is there somebody here we don’t know about?”

“It’s um, it’s my own…” Louis answered, still holding the plate of food in his hand.

“You honestly think you’re going to sit down at this table and eat with us looking as you do and on top of that you have yet to clean up this mess.” Lady Court spoke sharply, motioning to the mess of clothes that had been slung about by her own children. “Also, I couldn’t expect you to cook and serve us the meal then eat with us as well anyways, that would be so much to ask for. Wouldn’t you rather eat in the kitchen after you clean it up?”

“No madam.” Louis whispered, turning to walk away as Avery and Dylan snorted with laughter.

“Heavens, I can’t believe his dad thought so highly of him.” Avery commented, reaching for her tea cup. “Such a disgrace, he can’t even keep himself clean!”

“It’s right embarrassing is what it is.” Dylan added in, loud enough for Louis to hear. “And too think his mother apparently called him little prince! Prince of what? The cinders? The dirt?”

All three of them roared with laughter as Louis hurried further away from the room with tears rolling down his cheeks. He tossed the plate of food onto the counter and watched through blurry eyes as it slid across and fell off, shattering on the floor. He gripped the counter, knuckles turning white, as he tried to calm himself.

Taking a number of deep breaths, Louis ran from the kitchen up to his attic room and grabbed his heaviest coat and his warmest boots. Pulling them on, he hurried back down, eyes still pooling with tears and ran outside. In the small stable, he placed a saddle pad on his horse before getting himself up onto her back and taking off.

He rode into the forest, gripping Starlight’s mane in his hands as she ran. They only stopped when Starlight saw a buck standing in the forest, staring at them with curious eyes. From behind, Louis heard the pounding of horse hooves and turned to see at least ten horses run by with riders.

“Shoo!” Louis urged the buck, waving his hands in hopes of scaring him off. “Shoo! Go on now, you’ll be caught!”

As though the buck understood him, it turned and ran deeper into the forest and Starlight was quick to follow after as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, despite Louis’ attempts to stop her.

“Whoa!” Louis called to his horse, ducking under a tree branch with a yelp. “Whoa! Come on now Star! Easy!”

He could hear the pound of another set of hooves behind him but didn’t dare look back for risk of slamming into a tree branch.

“Sir!” A male voice called out to him. “Sir, are you alright!?”

“I’m fine!” Louis yelled back at the mysterious male rider.

Suddenly the other horse and rider were next to him and a hand was reaching out to grab the reigns that Louis hadn’t been using to pull Starlight to a stop.

“Are you alright?” The man questioned again.

Louis looked up from where his eyes had been trained on Starlight’s neck as he calmed his heart and had to force himself not to fall off his horse. The man before him was gorgeous to say the very least. He had on a thick, expensive looking coat and his hair fell in perfect curls just above his shoulders.

“I’m fine.” Louis answered when he found his voice. “Though you nearly scared the life out of my horse.”

“My apologies.” The handsome man chuckled. “Might I know your name?”

“Nevermind my name.” Louis responded, taking in the stranger, not willing to give out his name.

“You shouldn’t be so deep in the forest alone.” The man spoke again, urging his horse to walk around in the small opening of trees they were in before turning to face Louis again.

“Well, I’m not alone now am I? You’re here mister….” Louis cut off realizing he didn’t know the man’s name either. “Um what is your name?”

“You don’t know it?” The man questioned, looking rather confused. “I mean, um, it’s Harry.”

Louis gave him a funny look but chose not to inquire why he should know this strangers name.

“And where do you live Mister Harry? There’s not a house around for miles other than my neighbors, though I know all of them.” Louis questioned instead.

“At the palace, I’m an intern, my father is teaching me.” Harry answered with another smile as he took in the smaller boy.

He was quite a sight. His legs looked strong where he had them straddling his horse and his hair was swept across his forward in a manner that suited him well. His eyes were as beautiful sapphires sparkling in the sun. Harry felt as though he could spend all his days just staring at the boy in all his beauty.

“Ah, I see. Do they treat you well there?” Louis inquired, curious as to how somebody living in the palace that was a mere intern was treated.

“They treat me well.” Harry chuckled in reply, “Probably better than I deserve anyways. What about you?”

“As well as they are able.” Louis responded, thinking back to breakfast and all of the chores he had to do every single day.

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologized though it was not his fault.

“What can you do?” Louis shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. “I have all I require.”

“Ah, but do you?” Harry inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Before Louis could answer, a shout rang out and the pound of hooves grew nearer to where they were. A horse of solid black appeared through the trees, it’s rider sitting proud in the saddle with short brown hair from what Louis could see.

“There you are your High--” The man began but Harry quickly cut him off.

“It’s Harry! Just Harry, I’m Harry!” Harry rushed out causing Louis to quirk an eyebrow at him and his odd response.

“Right… We need to get a move on Mister Harry.” The man on the horse replied slowly, then shook his head fondly when his eyes fell on Louis, understanding why Harry didn’t want his identity revealed.

“I’m coming.” Harry called back then turned to Louis. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“And I you.” Louis smiled, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks.

With that, Harry rode away to join the men that were waiting for him along with the short haired man. Louis’ eyes followed him until he was completely out of view. Sighing to himself, he headed back towards home and even though he was sure he was in for a right scolding when he got there, he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips as he thought about Harry. It had been a long time since anyone had been so kind to him…

-_-

“You act as though you’ve never seen a pretty boy.” The King rolled his eyes while a doctor listened to his chest.

“He wasn’t just a pretty boy though, dad!” Harry responded, pacing the room. “He was different. He didn’t even know who I was.... he didn’t take interest just because of who I am. I don’t understand why I can’t marry someone like that…”

“You are a prince, Harry.” King Des replied, looking sharply at his son. “You are royal and he is not, that is why you cannot. I was in the same position years ago and my father would have told me the exact same thing and I would have accepted it.”

“No you wouldn’t have. You would have loved mother even if she hadn’t been a princess, you would’ve fought to be with her.” Harry insisted, knowing full well his father would have done anything to be with his mother.

“I would’ve done as my father told me to do.” King Des responded.

“No you wouldn’t have.” Harry crossed his arms and stared at his father.

“Yes, I would have.” King Des grumbled.

“Nope.” Harry shook his head, smirking at him.

“Fine. You’re right. I would have loved her and fought to be with her.” King Des sighed heavily, watching as the doctor stepped away.

“How is he?” Harry questioned the doctor, straying from the topic at hand.

“Your Majesty…” The doctor hesitated as he looked between the two men.

“Right.” King Des murmured, standing up from his chair. “If it takes you that long to find the words then I need not hear them.”

“Dad…” Harry spoke quietly, standing at his father’s side.

King Des shook his head and motioned for the prince not to speak, “We are but humans, Harry, we are not immortal. Now, come follow me, the painter is waiting for you.”

Harry groaned as he followed his father out of the room and through the castle to where the painter was, preparing to do a portrait of him. It’s not the first one he’s ever had done and it definitely won’t be the last. He doesn’t enjoy them however, he’d much rather be walking around the gardens or reading a good book over having to sit perfectly still for who knows how long while somebody paints him.

“Your majesty, your highness.” Zayn, the Grand Duke, greeted with two short bows as he stepped into the room. “Plans for the ball are underway. All eligible prince’s and princess’s have been invited as you requested sir.”

“Do I really have to do this?” Harry questioned, looking over at his father.

Having to select a bride or groom by way of a ball consisting of only royalty was not the way he wanted to find a spouse. He wanted to fall in love. He wanted to get to know them… he wanted to know their likes and dislikes… he wanted to know who they were as a person. And, most of all, he wanted to be in love with him and for them to be in love with him.

“Of course you have to do it.” Zayn responded with a scoff, “It is tradition for the royal family to hold a ball at which their son picks a suitor.”

“But the boy from the forest…” Harry ignored the duke, sending a pleading look to his father.

“Boy from the forest!?” Zayn yelped, eyebrows shooting nearly up to his hairline. “What on earth were you doing associating with a boy in the forest, were your guards not there looking out for you?”

“Oh please. I was in no danger.” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes at the older man. “And yes, if you must know, my guards were there.”

“Nevermind that Harry,” King Des interrupted before Zayn could say anything more. “Zayn is right, it is tradition. You don’t even know this boy, you said yourself you did not even get his name!”

“You didn’t know mother either, but you knew she was the one for you the moment you saw her.” Harry reminded.

“Wait, wait! We’re talking about marriage and you’re talking about some boy you met in the forest, your Highness!?” Zayn squawked in shock.

“Keep up Zayn, yes.” Harry sighed, glancing at the raven haired man before lighting up and smiling over at his father, “Fine, I’ll do the ball… on one condition.”

“And what might that be?” Captain Liam questioned, entering the room, having heard the conversation before and already knowing how smitten Harry was with the forest boy since he had been there.

“I will do the ball if every eligible man and woman is allowed to attend, whether they are of royalty or not.” Harry declared, sitting proudly upon the seat he had been given to pose on.

“What!?” Zayn’s voice rose up higher than Harry had ever heard it. “Your majesty… you cannot possibly be considering that.” He spoke, looking over at the king.

“Well, I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” Liam voiced his opinion earning a sharp look from the grand duke. “What? I don’t think it is! You didn’t see the prince directly after speaking with the boy in the forest, it was as though he was on cloud nine. Why not let all of the eligible people attend, there is nothing to lose.”

“The prince must marry royalty. Somebody who can help him rule!” Zayn snapped rather angrily. “Marrying someone with no knowledge of how to run a kingdom would be disastrous.”

“Zayn, Zayn, calm down.” King Des hushed the duke then turned his attention to his son. “Very well, the invitation will be extended to the commoners… But know this Harry, this does not mean I see fit for you to try and wed someone that is not of royal blood. The ball will be for the people to enjoy and for you to find a royal suitor.”

Instead of responding, Harry only offered a happy and accomplished smile to the men in the room before he went back to posing for the painter.

-_-

“So you met this Harry fellow in the forest and he said he lived at the palace as an intern of sorts.” Mary, a cook for Master Declan, spoke quietly as they walked together through the market area.

“Yes. That’s what he said.” Louis nodded, picking up a few apples and placing them in his basket.

“Interesting. Perhaps you’ll see him again someday.” Mary smiled, then looked over at Louis, her smile fading. “Why do you stay there Lou? They treat you terribly…”

Louis sighed heavily as they walked, “I have nowhere else to go. I have no other family around here or any that I know of. Plus, my mother and father loved that house, it’s the only thing I have left of them and I couldn’t bare to see it run down to the ground. I treasure it for them since they no longer can.”

“You are truly something else love.” Mary shook her head but she wore a fond smile.

“HERE YE! HERE YE!” A voice rang out above the noise of the market.

Looking over, they saw soldiers from the palace lined up on the stone wall overlooking the area. Louis recognized the man speaking as the man from the forest that had called for Harry.

“QUIET!” The man yelled, hushing everyone. “Let it be known, that on this day in two weeks time there will be held, at the Palace, a royal ball! At this ball the Prince will select his bride or groom. Furthermore, as requested by the Prince himself, every eligible man or woman, between the ages of eighteen and twenty-four, is invited to attend, be them of royalty or commoner. Such is the command of our King.”

Liam stepped back away from the edge of the wall and murmurs broke out through the crowd. Women of age giggled with their friends over maybe catching the eye of the prince, whomever he was, Louis hadn’t a clue. Perhaps it was one of the bad things about being enslaved in your own home essentially. He knew of King Des, but was unaware of whom his child was for his stepmother and siblings never spoke of him surprisingly.

“Oh Lou, you are of age as of tomorrow!” Mary chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Perhaps you can claim the prince’s eye!”

“Me?” Louis scoffed, gesturing to himself, “In these clothes? Mary, you know I have nothing nice to wear.”

“Clothes can be bought!” She replied, rolling her eyes.

“With no money they cannot.” Louis sighed, purchasing what he had picked up from a small table. “I must go, I’m sure stepmother will want to hear the news and if she finds out some other way she will have my head I’m sure of it. Goodbye Mary.”

“Goodbye Lou.” Mary called as he turned and walked away.

Figuring it best to act excited, Louis hurried home and set the basket down as soon as he stepped into the door. His excitement turned genuine when he realized if he went to the ball he might see Harry again.

“Excuse me, madam!” Louis hurried into the sitting room where his stepmother and siblings were.

“What is it?” Lady Court rolled her eyes, “I told you never to interrupt us…”

“But this is important! I was in the market today and the Captain from the palace came! He announced there is to be a ball in two weeks time and every eligible man and woman is invited to attend by request of the Prince and order of the King. The prince will be selecting his bride or groom at the ball!” Louis spoke quickly and his stepsiblings gasped as he spoke.

“Oh! How excited! Me? A Princess!” Avery swooned, clutching her hand over her heart.

“You?” Dylan scoffed, “I’d happily marry the prince for the sake of becoming royal! He need not know that I’m straight, I’m sure I could pull off being gay… do tell Louis, how do you act gay?”

“There’s not particular way to act!” Louis sputtered with a frown.

Dylan rolled his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal, “It shouldn’t be too hard, I’ll just act like Louis, that’ll be plenty convincing.”

“I must get a new dress!” Avery declared, standing up suddenly. “None of my dresses will due! I must have something new!”

“Calm yourself!” Lady Court ordered, “This is our chance! One of you must capture the eye of the prince, this could be our ticket out of the dept we have developed when we moved to this farmhouse.” Then she turned to Louis. “Why are you still standing there? You must go down to the shops and order three outfits! They must be ready by the day of the ball!”

“Oh… that’s… that’s quite kind of you.” Louis sputtered, thinking the third was for himself.

“What do you mean?” Lady Court frowned in confusion.

“To think of me?” Louis questioned, now uncertain.

“Oh my gosh.” Avery cackled, “He thinks he third outfit is for him!”

Lady Court and Dylan joined in, laughing at him.

“Silly child. You will order one dress for Avery. One suit for Dylan. And one dress for myself.” Lady Court sneered at him. “Sommes-nous , stupide enfant clair?”

“Mum, he doesn’t know what that means.” Avery rolled her eyes.

“Je fais. Je suis à l'aise en français.” Louis responded in perfect French.

“Good. Right. Well get a move on! If you dottle the seamstress will be swamped with work!” Lady Court ordered, shooing Louis back out the door.

-_-

“Your Highness…” Liam spoke, looking to where the Prince was sitting in a window seat, looking out at the garden. “Your Highness!”

“Huh? What? Oh Captain… what is it?” Harry questioned as Liam burst his daydream bubble.

“You’ve been distracted, Prince Harry, ever since that day in the forest.” Liam shook his head with a small smile.

“It’s that boy…” Harry sighed, looking back out the window. “He was stunning and he radiated with kindness unlike any other.”

“Which is why you extended the invitation to the commoners?” Liam mused, coming to lean on the wall in front of Harry. “In hopes that he will come and you can sweep him off his feet.”

“Captain, do you think so little of me?” Harry chuckled, looking at the man he could consider a friend. “I admit, it is one of the reasons, but honestly I wanted to do something for the people as well. What better way to have fun than to dance, eat, and drink the night away!”

“Of course, your Highness, forgive me for being so shallow.” Liam smiled, reaching out to tap Harry’s leg. “I for one hope you find him. I have not seen that look in your eye before and I shall never want it to disappear.”

“Thank you Liam.” Harry smiled brightly at the brown eyed Captain.

-_-

When the day of the ball arrived, Louis found himself helping Dylan get ready, pressing his trousers and making sure everything was free of lint. He set out his stepbrothers shoes after shining them and waited off to the side while Dylan buttoned up his green dress shirt.

“My jacket Louis.” Dylan ordered, pointing to the suit jacket that was placed carefully on the bed.

Louis picked up the jacket and held it open for Dylan to slide into. The other eighteen year old fiddled with the jacket before focusing on the tie around his neck. After a number of failed attempts and watching his face grow redder by the minute, Louis stepped in to help, batting his hands away.

“It’s not that hard.” Louis mumbled, tying the tie in a windsor knot easily.

Dylan merely rolled his eyes and offered no thanks as he pushed Louis out of the way so he could look at himself in the mirror.

“Louis!” Avery yelled, coming into the room. “Geez there you are. Come help me with this corset, mother is busy.”

Louis followed after his stepsister to his old bedroom. He waited patiently outside the door until she called him in and ordered him to tighten the corset she now had on.

“Come on Louis!” Avery complained, “Make it as tight as you can! I have to look perfect in my dress.”

With the corset finally tightened to what Louis imagined was an unbreathable point, he left the room so she could finish getting ready. The two siblings waited in the living room while Lady Court finished getting ready.

“I imagine it won’t be too difficult to win the prince over looking like this.” Avery commented, twirling around in her dress and short heels.

“And if you fail, like I imagine you will, I’ll be there to win him over.” Dylan stated proudly, grasping the lapels of his jacket. “Either way, we’ll be set for life.”

Shaking his head, Louis headed up to the attic as his step siblings continued to argue over who would win the prince’s hand. Since his stepmother would not pay to have a suit made for him, Louis had set about going through some of his father’s old clothing in hopes of finding something that might be suitable. Of course his father was taller so the pants he found had to be sewn up. He had been working on his little project ever since the ball had been announced, hiding the clothes under a floor panel so his stepmother wouldn’t find them, should she wander into his attic room.

In the attic, Louis slipped into his father’s old clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. The clothes didn’t fit very well even after Louis had taken up the length of the legs. The shirt was fairly baggy though hidden somewhat by the slightly baggy jacket. The pants were ill fitting, which stood to reason since, as said, his father was bigger than him. His hair was a bit of a mess as usual but he had no products of any sort to style it with, so it would have to do. He finished off the outfit with a pair of shoes that were slightly too small for his feet now, but they were what he had.

Making his way back downstairs, Louis found his step family preparing to leave at the door. Avery’s mouth dropped in horror and she pointed at him, making Lady Court turn around.

“Louis?” Lady Court inquired, a look of disgust on her face as she took in his outfit.

“It cost you nothing.” Louis rushed out. “It was my father’s old suit… I just did some alterations to it. “

“Well I should hope it didn’t cost me anything, it’s atrocious!” Lady Court responded with a sneer on her face. “Why are you even in such rags?”

“Mother… I think Louis thinks he’s going to the ball.” Dylan laughed, gripping his mother’s arm.

“No one wants a servant for a spouse, Louis.” Avery cackled, joining her brother at their mother’s side.

“Hush.” Lady Court silenced her children then turned back to Louis. “I will not allow this night to be ruined. You are going nowhere with us.”

“But the King ordered that every man and woman of age…” Louis began to argue but was cut off.

“It is the King I am thinking of. You are nothing more than an embarrassment, imagine the poor man seeing you in his pristine palace! You are to stay here. I will not allow you to embarrass us in these rags.”

“They were my father’s!” Louis protested, eyes clouding with tears.

“That doesn’t change the fact that they’re practically ancient looking. The sleeves aren’t even attached properly. See…” Lady Court stepped forward and grasped one of the sleeves, giving it a hard yank and smirking when it ripped.

“No!” Louis gasped in horror.

“And this…” Avery snatched the bow tie from around his neck. “Completely outdated and unattractive.”

“I think the best is the shirt.” Dylan cackled, joining his sister and mother. “The buttons aren’t even properly sewn on!”

With a quick jerk, most of the buttons popped off the shirt and scattered on the floor. Louis watched in tears as they rolled away.

“How could you?” Louis cried, glaring at his stepmother.

“How could I not? I told you, I will not allow you to ruin this night. I will not allow my children to be associated with you, no prince would want anyone that hangs around a filthy servant like yourself.” Lady Court smirked then backed away, grabbing her clutch. “You are not going to the ball and that is final. Now clean up this mess.”

And with that Lady Court, Dylan, and Avery marched out of the house and into the awaiting carriage. Louis watched from the window as they rode away from the house and disappeared down the road. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of his coat and hurried out to the backyard. He stood on the porch, overlooking the garden, and cried.

“I’m so sorry mummy....” Louis whispered into the night. “I promised I would have courage, but it’s so hard… I just don’t have anymore left.”

“Excuse me.” A female voice spoke suddenly behind him, making Louis yelp and whip around to find an old looking woman standing before him. “Could you help me? Just a bit of bread or something to drink?”

“I… y-yes, yes of course…” Louis stuttered, hurrying down the steps to a small pale of rain water.

He filled a ladle with water and carefully brought it over to the old woman.

“Why are you crying?” The woman asked as she took the ladle.

“Oh… it’s um nothing.” Louis replied quietly, wiping away the rest of his tears.

“Nothing?” The woman quirked her barely there brow. “What is a ladle of water? Nothing, but kindness makes it everything.”

“I suppose so.” Louis agreed, watching the woman carefully.

“Now then, shouldn’t you be on your way dear?” The old woman questioned, setting down the ladle.

“Pardon?” Louis inquired.

“To the ball dear, the ball!” The woman exclaimed. “You should be on your way Louis.”

“H-How… How do you know my name?” Louis questioned, staying were he stood near the stairs, away from the woman. “Who are you?”

“I would’ve thought you’d have figured that out by now.” The woman chuckled. “I’m your fairy godmother.”

“Right.” Louis snorted, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “Those don’t exist.”

“Oh… but they do, didn’t your mother believe?” The woman asked, walking down onto the grass. “Let me just slip into something more comfortable.” She continued without waiting for an answer.

Stepping into a more open area of the yard, the woman pulled out a glowing stick from her old dress and tapped it on her head one time. Louis watched with wide eyes as the woman literally began to glow and her whole being began to transform. When the light went away, before him stood a woman maybe in her thirties with dark brown hair wearing a white dress with a red cape.

“How…” Louis began but the woman shook her head.

“We’ll need something to make a carriage out of…” She spoke, looking around the yard. “Do you have any round or oval fruits? Watermelon? Cantaloupe? Big tomatoes?”

“Um… we have honeydew?” Louis replied with uncertainty.

“Right… well… I guess we’ll just have to give it a go!” The woman smiled and shrugged, heading over to the honeydew. “I think this will do… let’s see.”

The fairy godmother placed the honeydew in the grass, away from everything else and tapped her wand against her chin. Aiming it at the honeydew finally, she muttered something under her breath and Louis bit his lip nervously. A stream of light came from the wand and the honeydew began to glow. They both took multiple steps back away from the object as it began to get bigger and bigger. Louis watched with wide eyes as the small melon transformed into a beautiful cream colored carriage with touches of gold.

“There! One carriage!” Godmother stated proudly, looking over the carriage. “Now… we need a driver and horses… oh and a footman!”

She set about her work and Louis watched in what he wasn’t sure was amazement or horror as she transformed a goose into a footman. It was followed by four garden mice being transformed into pure white horses and then a stray cat that wandered around the yard into the coach.

“There we go! I think we’re all set and with not a moment to lose!” Godmother announced, glancing at the watch that didn’t exist on her arm. “Come on now, off you go!” She urged him.

“Wait! Wait!” Louis yelped, digging his heels into the dirt.

“What is it? You haven’t got the time…” Godmother sighed.

“I can’t go like that…” Louis gestured to his torn clothing.

“Oh.” Godmother squeaked, looking him over. “No, I don’t suppose you can. Alright! I can fix this. Just close your eyes and let me fix you up!”

Louis did so hesitantly and soon his body felt warm all over. A while later it stopped and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Ah!” Godmother praised with a bright smile. “Handsome as they come. Here, where this so your stepfamily won’t recognize you.” She said, handing him a masquerade mask, “Now off you go Louis…”

Louis climbed into the carriage and sat down on the padded seat, admiring his new clothes as he did.

“Oh, and dear?” Godmother stepped forward, looking at him quite seriously, “You only have until the clock strikes midnight… on the last chime of the clock the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was.”

-_-

“Princess Sophie of LaGardia.” The Royal Crier, Niall, called out over the music, nodding politely at the Princess as she passed him.

“Princess Eleanor of Cambridge.”

“Prince Frederick of Des Moines.”

“Princess Lana of McGuffey.”

Fighting a yawn, Niall continued introducing the Princess’s and Prince’s as they came along with the eligible men and women. The room quickly filled with guests, all with champagne or wine in their hands as they chatted, waiting for the ball to truly begin.

“Lady Court and her daughter and son.” A female voice startled him and he turned to see a woman with blonde her next to him, looking straight ahead, with her nose tilted upwards.

“The Lady Court and her daughter and son.” Niall introduced, resisting the urge to roll his eyes before a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

“I’m Avery.” The girl spoke, smiling too widely. “They’ll want to know. I’m the stunning one.”

“And I’m Dylan, the handsome one.” A boy cut in, appearing at his other side.

As they stepped forward to be introduced Niall did roll his eyes.

“The stunning Avery and the handsome Dylan.” Niall called out, watching as they made their way down after their mother. “Posers.” He mumbled under his breath then smiled at the women stepping up to be introduced.

Up at the throne area, King Des sat in his large chair watching everyone that entered with Harry at his side.

“Who are you looking for?” King Des questioned, noting his son looking around the room and studying everyone.

“Nobody.” Harry replied, glancing at his father briefly.

“Don’t lie, Harry.” King Des rolled his eyes. “It’s that boy isn’t it? The one from the forest, you are looking for him. I knew that’s why you wanted to invite everyone.”

“Father.” Harry groaned, finally giving him his full attention. “If he shows tonight, it would be wonderful, however I did want to extend the invitation to the people for the people.”

“I know you love the people, H, but I also know your head has been turned by this boy. Whom you’ve only met once, mind you, and in all places the forest.” King Des responded, knowing his son well.

“And you would have me marry someone I have met only once, tonight.” Harry replied sharply, growing annoyed. “A Princess or Prince.”

“It is a Princess, a Prince, or nothing.” King Des spoke firmly.

“Ah your Highness! Good you’re still here!” Zayn walked up with an impeccably dressed woman close behind. “May I introduce Princess Sophie of LaGardia.”

“Good evening your Highness…” The Princess bowed slightly to him. “I must say, you are as handsome as your portrait and your little kingdom is charming.”

“A pleasure, Princess.” Harry responded, giving her a nod, “I hope you do not find our ‘little kingdom’ to be too confining.”

“Your Majesty, your Royal Highness, my Lords, Ladies, and gentlemen, distinguished visitors and people of our land,” Niall’s voice rang out above the voices of the people, the music having stopped. “The Prince shall now choose is partner for the first dance! May the ball commence!”

The music began again and the people watched as Harry looked around. He didn’t see the boy from the forest anywhere much to his disappointment. He began to turn to Princess Sophie to ask her to dance when he saw the door at the top of the stairs open and a man slip in.

Several others followed Harry’s eyes to the top of the stairs where the mystery man was now descending. He was dressed in all black and the suit fit him perfectly, showing off the soft curve of his body with his hair swept up off his forehead. And over his eyes there was a silver masquerade mask, making him unidentifiable to all except Harry who caught the blue glimmer of the man’s eyes.

“Excuse me.” Harry spoke to the Princess, and with his heart pounding in his chest he made his way towards the man.

“A thousand apologies your Majesty!” Zayn spoke to the King. “I don’t know what happened!”

Everyone watched as the prince made his way through the crowd and stopped in front of the mystery man.

“Mister Harry.” The man spoke, his voice soft with a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“It’s you… isn’t it?” Harry confirmed, looking into the blue eyes beyond the mask.

“Indeed.” The man nodded. “Your Highness.”

“If I may…” Harry stumbled over his words, something that was quite unusual for him. “Would you… It would give me the greatest honor if you would accompany me in the first…”

“Dance?” The man giggled softly as the Prince fumbled with his words.

“Yes, please.” Harry nodded, smiling brightly and extending his hand.

The man took his hand and Harry would be lying if he denied it felt like fire starting on the tips of his fingers and burning it’s way up and through his body. Pulling the mystery man in closer, he slipped one hand to his waist while the other continued to hold the man’s hand. They began to dance as the music played and everyone watched them.

“They’re all staring at you.” The man spoke quietly, glancing around.

“Oh believe me, they’re really staring at you.” Harry chuckled.

From his place on his throne, King Des watched as his son danced with the masked man. He has no doubt that this is the boy from the forest considering the way Harry had lit up upon seeing him and immediately asked him to dance. The boy, to his surprised was dressed perfectly, his suit tailored to him and hair styled flawlessly.

“He’s gorgeous!” Princess Sophie gasped from where she still stood next to Zayn. “Who is he?”

“I haven’t a clue.” The grand duke replied, watching with a stony expression as the prince danced.

Everyone seemed to be completely taken by the young couple. Not an eye in the room strayed from them as they moved across the dance floor. The people murmured to each other, all of them wondering who the mysterious man was. Was he royal? Was he a commoner? Just who was he!

“Who is he mother?” Avery questioned, watching as the prince danced by with the mystery lad.

“I don’t know… but this doesn’t bode well.” Lady Court grumbled, a sneer ever present on her face. “You must turn his head… get out there and dance!”

“But nobody asked me!” Avery defended.

“Excuse me!” Lady Court suddenly tapped a twenty something standing in front of her. “My daughter…” She pushed Avery forward. “Off you go now!”

Avery allowed herself to be led off by the man while Dylan asked one of the women to dance nearby when their mother pushed him towards her.

When the song finished, Harry bowed to the mystery man as he did the same.

“Come with me?” Harry urged, holding out his hand again.

The man accepted with a shy smile and followed the Prince.

-_-

Louis allowed Harry to lead him out of the palace and into the gardens behind it. He couldn’t even believe it… Harry was the prince! He was currently holding hands with the prince and they were sneaking away from the ball where the prince was supposed to be picking his spouse.

“So, you’re the prince.” Louis commented when they stopped near the rose bushes.

“Well… I am a prince, yes… there are many of us.” Harry responded with a smile.

“Still, you are not an intern as you said.” Louis reminded Harry of his words in the forest.

“I am somewhat… I’m learning from my father as I said, I must learn to rule before I can.” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit sheepishly.

“Oh gosh!” Louis groaned and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

“Look, I apologize…” Harry started, reaching for Louis’ hands, “I simply thought if I told you who I really was it would change how you acted towards me. I thought you were but a honest country boy, but I see now you simply didn’t want to overawe a plain soldier.”

Louis scoffed, “Little chance of that.”

“Come.” Harry urged him forward, further into the gardens.

“Won’t they miss you at the ball?” Louis questioned as he followed the prince.

“Perhaps, but I don’t want to go back just yet.” Harry answered, sighing heavily.

“Why not? It seems lovely.” Louis said, stopping when the prince stopped in front of a wooden door to which he produced a key from his pocket.

“As soon as I step back into that room they will expect me to pick whom I shall marry.” Harry replied, clutching the key in his hand.

“Is that so bad?” Louis inquired, studying Harry’s face.

“I wish to marry for love, not convenience… so yes, to me it is.” Harry spoke quietly, making Louis reach out for his hand.

“Surely you have a right to your own heart...” Louis responded, equally quiet.

“Ah… and that I must weigh against the wishes of my father.” Harry smiled tightly.

“Well, perhaps he will change his mind.” Louis said, trying to give Harry some hope.

“I fear he hasn’t much time to do so.” The smile slipped off of Harry’s face as quick as it had come and Louis heart ached for him.

“I’m so sorry…” Louis whispered, squeezing his hand.

“Let’s not focus on that… I want to show you something.” Harry pushed away the thought and became set on enjoying what would probably be his last hour or so as a single man. “This was my mother’s special place. No one else comes here but me now that she’s gone…”

Harry unlocked the wooden door and pulled it open, allowing Louis to step in first before following and pulling the door shut. Louis gasped as he looked around that stone wall enclosed garden. Night flowers were in full bloom and the moonlight sparkled in the fountain set in the center.

“Oh, it’s absolutely beautiful!” Louis exclaimed, running his fingertips against the smooth stone of the fountain.

“Far less than yourself though.” Harry responded making Louis blush. “Won’t you take off the mask? I already know what you look like and no one can see us here.”

“Oh, right.” Louis murmured, still blushing as he reached up and carefully took the mask off.

“You’re as handsome as I remember, perhaps even more…” Harry spoke quietly, stepping closer to Louis.

“As are you.” Louis replied as Harry reached out to brush his fingers against his cheek.

“Won’t you tell me who you are?” Harry inquired, unable to remove his hand from Louis’ incredibly soft skin.

“I fear you will think different of me.” Louis whispered, his scared eyes meeting Harry’s vibrant green ones.

“I don’t understand.” Harry frowned slightly, “Will you at least tell me your name?”

Louis thought it over in his head. Just because he gave the prince his name did not mean he would find out that he was but a servant boy, someone well below what the prince deserved.

Nodding, Louis began to speak, “My name is…”

Suddenly the chime of the clock rang out through the garden, alerting that there was only five minutes until midnight, something it didn’t typically do. Louis figured his godmother was alerting him to the time and he must flee or risk being exposed for who he really was.

“Oh!” Louis gasped, eyes widening with horror. “I must go!”

“What?” Harry shook his head in surprise. “Go?”

“I’m sorry, I must!” Louis pulled away from Harry and hurried towards the garden door. “It’s hard to explain! I’ve had a lovely night, you’ve been so kind!” He called back, pulling his mask back on as he went.

Hurrying from the garden, Louis ran back the way Harry had brought him, cutting through the rooms of the palace. He could hear Harry following not too far behind, calling for him, pleading for him to stop.

“Excuse me! I’m so sorry, excuse me!” Louis called as he pushed his way through the people dancing in the ballroom.

He ran up the stairs and out the doors, nearly knocking Niall over as he went.

“WAIT!” Harry yelled, cutting through the crowd as people rushed to move out of his way.

“Prince Harry!” The grand duke exclaimed with horror on his face as he watched the prince push forward, trying to get the mystery boy.

“He wants his name!” Someone called out. “Get his name!”

“Name! Right! His name!” Niall fumbled, turning to go after the mystery boy only to be knocked down by the prince. “Your Highness! Ow… that’s gonna bruise.” He yelped as he landed on his butt, not bothering to get back up.

As Louis rushed through the palace, he missed the King approaching and ended up running right into him.

“Good heavens!” The King sputtered in surprise.

“Your majesty!” Louis spoke. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

“No harm done young man.” The King replied, eyeing the boy that he knew to be the forest boy.

“Forgive me, but I must hurry.” Louis began hurrying away. “Oh! But your Majesty, I wanted to say, your son is the most lovely and wonderful person I have ever met. He has such a beautiful soul and I hope you know how much he loves you!”

And with that, Louis ran, not waiting for the King’s reply.  He rushed down the steps of the palace, towards the carriage that was waiting for him.

“Hey wait a minute!” A guard rushed forward, grabbing his hand.

“No! Please let me go!” Louis cried out, trying to pull his hand away. “I must go.”

“But the prince!” The guard protested.

“I’m sorry!” Louis pried his hand away, feeling the ring his godmother had given him slip of his hand and seeing it fall to the ground.

He briefly thought of picking it up but then saw Harry arrive at the top of the steps. Turning he raced the rest of the way down, leaving the ring behind

“WAIT!” Harry called out, trying not to trip as he went down the steps. “Please, wait!”

Louis ignored him and threw himself into the carriage.

“Hurry, hurry!” Louis urged, glancing at the large clock on the palace and seeing there was only one minute until midnight.

The carriage took off and Louis glanced back to see Harry stopping to pick up the ring. It wasn’t long before the pounding of hooves could be heard. Looking back, Louis could make out the grand duke and some of the king’s men following them on horseback, trying to catch up and stop them.

“Faster!” Louis urged the coach.

As they passed under the gate leading out of the palace grounds, the footman managed to hit the lever, causing the gate to lower, preventing the duke and men from following them any further. It’s not a moment too soon for as they near the house, the final chime of the clock rang and all was suddenly as it was.

Louis stood there for a moment, breathing heavily in the middle of the road just in front of their driveway. He doesn’t have much time to pause as he hears the neigh of horse approaching, signalling his stepfamily is returning. Dashing inside, Louis quickly stripped off the torn jacket he was now in again and laid down on the sofa, pretending to be asleep when he noticed the house seemed to have been cleaned.

“Thank you fairy godmother…” Louis murmured to himself then shut his eyes when he heard the door being thrown open.

“Louis!” Avery called out.

“Louis!” Dylan yelled right after, walking into the living room where Louis sat up, feigning sleepiness. “Good your awake. Get tea and biscuits.”

“Why are you so cheerful looking?” Avery inquired, slumping down on the sofa.

“I wasn’t aware I was…” Louis replied, trying to repress the bubbling happiness in his heart from his time spent with the prince.

“Whatever.” Avery rolled her eyes, groaning. “What a disaster of a night.”

“You two had such a simple task! I put you in the best clothes money can buy and yet you failed to even earn to seconds of the prince’s attention!” Lady Court snapped, shaking her head at Avery and Dylan.

“It wasn’t our fault mother!” Avery protested, “It was that mystery prince.”

“Mystery prince?” Louis inquired, setting down a tray of tea and biscuits.

“Oh. He was no prince.” Lady Court sneered. “He was a preening interloper who made a spectacle of himself.”

“Oh?” Louis lifted his eyebrows.

“A vulgar, young attention seeker marched himself into the ball, wearing a mask, completely unaccompanied and threw himself at the Prince!” Dylan explained further, seeming happy to rant about this mystery person. “And he actually danced with the ugly thing, he was much too polite to send him off in front of everyone.”

“The guards had to chase him from the palace!” Avery cut in. “I felt horrible for the prince.”

“It’s of no matter.” Lady Court suddenly spoke with a smirk. “The ball was merely a way of making the prince think he had a choice of spouse. He is not available to marry for love, he is already promised to Princess Sophie of LaGardia, the grand duke told me himself.”

Louis felt his heart sink into his stomach. Harry had mentioned nothing of already being promised to a princess. In fact, had Louis known any better, he would have believed Harry was interested in him. They had been close enough to kiss in the garden and he felt certain the prince had wanted to.

Despite it all, Louis couldn’t wait to retire to the attic for the night and write down all that had happened at the ball just as if he were telling his mother and father.

-_-

“Father…” Harry croaked when he entered his father’s room and found him laying in bed.

“Harry, come here.” King Des whispered, motioning for the prince to join him on the bed, where he lay weak, ignoring the others in the room.

Harry went quickly, placing himself next to his ill father, “You can’t leave me…”

“I must.” King Des replied, taking Harry’s hand in his own. “You need not be alone H… the Princess Sophie would be of good company and knowledge to help you rule.”

Harry shook his head with tears in his eyes.

“Not even if I commanded you to do so?” The king questioned.

“I love you father and I trust you, but I cannot marry her. I do not believe we need to look outside our borders for strength and guidance. What we need is to have courage and be kind.” Harry responded, grasping his father’s hand tightly.

“You’ve become your own man.” King Des smiled weakly and took a deep breath. “Perhaps with the small amount of time I have left, I can become the father you deserve… You mustn’t marry for convenience. You must follow your heart and marry for love. You must find that boy, the one that captured your eye, the forgetful one that loses his ring.”

Harry and the king chuckled and Harry patted his buttoned shirt pocket with his masked boy’s ring was, right near his heart.

“Thank you father.” Harry finally spoke, tears making their way steadily down his cheeks.

“No, thank you, for opening my eyes finally. I’m sorry it took so long.” King Des replied, giving Harry a tug so he was curled into his side. “I love you son, more than you could ever imagine.”

“I love you, father, just as so.” Harry responded, crying into his dying father’s side.

The word was sent out when King Des passed and Harry took over as King. After a time of mourning, Captain Liam was sent to the market with a proclamation.

“Here ye, here ye, here ye!” Liam called out to the people gathering around, “Know this! Our king has declared his love for the mystery prince from the ball, who wore a ring of gold that was dropped. The king requests that the said mystery prince present himself at the palace, where if he is willing, he shall marry him.”

A loud murmur rose up from the crowd. Liam watched as people whispered to each other, scanning over the people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young man slip away from the people and hurry off. A small smile worked it’s way up onto the Captain’s face for he knew the boy as the one from the forest and the one that King Harry had fallen in love with.

-_-

Louis hurried into the house and ran up the stairs to the attic. Dropping onto his knees, he pulled away the floor panel where he had been hiding the mask, his journal, and his box of trinkets. The mask, however, was not there and he felt panic rise in his chest.

“Look for this?” Lady Court’s voice rang out through the attic and Louis looked up to see her sitting in a chair in a dark corner of the room. “I’m sure there must be a fascinating story that goes along with it. Won’t you tell me? No? Well, let me tell you my own. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who married for love and had two loving children. All was well, but then one day she lost her husband, the light of her life. The next time, she married for the sake of her children but alas, that man also left her. And so she was doomed, left to look upon his beloved son. She had hoped to marry off one of her beautiful, stupid children to the prince, but a masked boy captured his eye. And so, I lived unhappily ever after. My story would appear to be over. Now, tell me yours. Did you steal it?”

“No.” Louis shook his head, watching as his stepmother ran her fingers over the silver mask. “It was given to me.”

“Given to you?” Lady Court scoffed, standing up from the chair. “Nothing is given, for everything we must pay!”

“That’s not true. Kindness is free. Love is free.” Louis protested immediately.

“Love is not free.” Lady Court sneered, stepping closer to him. “Now. here is how you will pay me, if you want what you apparently desire. No one will believe you, a dirty servant boy with no family should you try to lay claim to the prince’s heart. However, with a respectable woman to put you forward, you shall not go unnoticed. When you are married you shall make me the head of the royal household and you will find proper suitors for Avery and Dylan. And I shall manage that boy.”

“He is not a boy!” Louis shook his head with a frown.

“And who are you? How would you rule a kingdom? Not well I’d imagine, your head is to full of butterflies.” Lady Court laughed mockingly at Louis. “Best leave it to me, that way we all get what we want.” She said, walking past him towards the door.

“No.” Louis spoke, turning to face her.

“I beg your pardon?” Lady Court whirled around to look at him.

“I said no. I might not have been able to protect my father from you, but I will do all that I can to protect the King and the kingdom, no matter what becomes of me!” Louis declared, watching as anger built in his stepmother’s eyes.

“Well. That is your own foolish mistake.” Lady Court sneered, pulled a knife from her pocket and slicing the silver mask into four pieces before letting it float to the floor, except one piece unnoticed by Louis.

“No!” Louis gasped, falling to his knees and picking up the pieces. “Why would you do that!? Why are you so cruel!? I don’t understand it! I have tried to be kind to you!”

“You! Kind to me!?” Lady Court stood by the door, bafflement on her face.

“Yes! I have been nothing but kind to you and yet you treat me like dirt! Nobody deserves to be treated as you have treated me!” Louis stood with the pieces of the mask clutched in his hand and angry tears in his eyes. “Why would you do such a thing!?”

“I would’ve thought by now you would have learned how things work around here. I am the head of this household and you will do as I say!” Lady Court growled, opening the door to leave. “Until you have that in your head, you can stay in this attic!”

And with that, she slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.

“No! No you can’t do this!” Louis yelled through the door, banging on it with his fists.

But it was of no use, Lady Court had already begun her descent down the stairs with a proud smirk on her face. She knew what she must do next. And with the piece of the mask safely in her pocket, she left for the palace.

-_-

“May I ask where you got this?” Zayn inquired, holding the piece of the mask in his hand, recognizing it as part of the one the mystery boy had been wearing at the ball.

“From a filthy servant boy in my household. The mystery prince is but a commoner.” Lady Court explained, playing her part well. “You can imagine my horror when I found out.”

“And no one knows of this?” Zayn questioned, setting the mask piece down.

“Not even my own children. No one need ever know the truth.” Lady Court answered, a smug smile on her face that matched the grand duke’s soon after.

“You have spared the kingdom a great deal of embarrassment.” The duke stated, knowing the woman before him would want something in return for her service to the throne. “What is it you desire as reward?”

“Wealthy suitors for my children.” Lady Court requested, assuring their fortune be replaced and they be set for life.

“Done.” Zayn agreed immediately. “And the boy?”

Lady Court raised an eyebrow, “Oh. Do with him what you will, he means nothing to me.”

-_-

King Harry paced the room where he was with the Captain and Grand Duke.

“Where did you find it?” Harry questioned, referring to the piece of the mask that the duke had presented to him.

“On the side of the road your majesty.” Zayn answered easily.

“And have you found him?” Harry asked, more concerned about that then the mask.

“The boy? No, he vanished.” Zayn responded, ignoring the curious look of Captain Liam.

“Perhaps he has been prevented to speak.” Harry thought out loud, knowing many would go to great lengths if they stood to gain something of value for keeping his mystery boy quiet.

“Don’t lose hope, H.” Liam spoke up from where he stood.

“Please.” Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes at Liam then looking back at Harry. “Do lose hope of finding this mystery person and use your brain. The people need to know that the kingdom is secure. That the king has a royal spouse and that there will eventually be an heir to the throne. They want to face a future with certainty!”

“Agreed.” Harry nodded his head. “I am the king and I say we seek out the mystery prince even if he does not wish to be found. I must see him again.”

“Fine, but if he is not found, then for the good of the kingdom you must wed Princess Sophie.” The grand duke bargained with the king.

“Very well.” Harry agreed despite Liam shaking his head not to. “But, you will search every single home in this kingdom and you will try that ring onto every eligible man. You will leave no stone unturned and you will be accompanied by Captain Liam.”

“As you wish your majesty.” Zayn agreed, a small smirk playing on his lips as Harry turned to leave, one that did not go unnoticed by Liam.

-_-

And so the grand duke, the captain, and a small group of the king’s men set out in search of the mystery prince from the ball. One by one they presented the ring that had been dropped to every eligible man in the kingdom and one by one people were crossed off the list. The captain of course knew what the boy looked like without the mask, but gave nothing away as the duke grunted with annoyance over the king’s orders. He could speak up, but quite frankly he rather enjoyed seeing the older man so annoyed, be that wrong or not.

What Zayn had thought would be a simple mission, turned out to be a lot more involved that he expected. He figured the ring would fit just about anyone, after all some many people wore the same size ring. However, this was simply not the case. With every person the ring was either too small or too large. No one even came close to being its owner.

When they reached the final house, Zayn drew in a heavy sigh and climbed off his horse for the last time. He knew this was the home of Lady Court and her children and was well aware that the servant boy was somewhere inside, out of sight hopefully as Lady Court said he would be.

-_-

“Horses! Mother the horses are coming!” Dylan called out from where he stood next to the window watching.

“Excellent! This is our chance. Let them in!” Lady Court declared.

“Good evening, a moment of your time?” The duke inquired when the door was opened.

“But of course.” Lady Court motioned them into the house with a smile far too sweet.

Up in the attic, Louis had seen the horses arrive and had heard the knock on the door, but he merely sighed and stayed where he was, not bothering to pound on the locked door.

Though he was sad, Louis remained mostly in good spirits. He thought a lot about his time at the ball with the then prince and how magical the whole evening had felt. He remembered the gentle touch of Harry’s hand on his face and how he had held his hand with so much tenderness. Their time together would not soon be forgotten, but rather it would live on as a wonderful memory.

Sitting on the small window ledge, Louis leaned against the wall and looked out at the garden below. The old song his mother used to sing to him suddenly came to mind so he began to sing it, having nothing better to do.

_Lavender’s blue dilly, dilly_

_Lavender’s green_

_When you are king dilly, dilly_

_I shall be queen_

__

_Who told you so dilly, dilly_

_Who told you so_

_‘Twas my own heart dilly, dilly_

_That told me so_

Downstairs in the living room, Dylan held out his hand so the grand duke could place the ring on his finger. It’s all in vain, the ring won’t even go past his second knuckle.

“It doesn’t fit.” Zayn announced, pulling the ring away.

“Perhaps try a bit of butter?” Lady Court suggested. “You said this was your last house… maybe his hand is just a bit swollen.”

When the duke agreed to trying it, Lady Court sent Avery off to the kitchen to fetch some butter. While they waited, off in the hallway, Liam stood with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Lady Court and the Duke interact, they appeared to know each other. There’s a feeling in his stomach that something has been done to botch the search for the ‘mystery prince’ as everyone calls him.

_Call up your men dilly, dilly_

_Set them to work_

_Some to the plough dilly, dilly_

_Some to the fork_

_Some to the hay dilly, dilly_

_Some to cut corn_

_While you and I dilly, dilly_

_Keep ourselves warm_

Avery returned with a small slice of butter and muttered to herself when the duke handed her the ring to smear the butter unto. Freshly greased, Avery snatched her brother’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Much to their dismay it seemed as though the ring had gotten smaller, barely fitting to Dylan’s second knuckle.

“Well, I think that settles it, the ring does not fit.” Liam walked in. “We must return to the palace and inform the King.”

“Indeed.” Zayn responded, taking the ring back once Avery had wiped the butter away. “Well, thank you for allowing us to steal a bit of your time.”

“Of course, it was no trouble at all!” Lady Court smiled, leading them out the door.

_Lavender’s blue dilly, dilly_

_Lavender’s green_

_If you love me dilly, dilly_

_I will love you_

_Let the birds sing dilly, dilly_

_And the lambs play_

_We shall be safe dilly, dilly_

_Out of harm's way_

“Do you hear that your grace?” Liam inquired as a soft voice met his ears that was for sure that of a male.

“Let us be off Captain.” Zayn spoke sternly, giving him a look.

“Just a minute.” Liam refused, turning back to the door where Lady Court still stood with her children. “Madam, are you sure there are no other eligible men in your household?”

“None at all.” Lady Court spoke rather convincingly though it did not foul the captain.

“Then your cat has learned to sing?” Liam responded, giving her an unimpressed look.

“Captain.” The grand duke demanded. “Let us be off. There has been enough of this nonsense.”

“But she’s lying.” Liam refused, glaring at Zayn.

“Nonsense! I trust the lady.” Zayn replied, giving him an equally cold glare.

“Oh. I bet you do!” Liam sneered, knowing now that Zayn and Lady Court were in fact hiding something.

“We are leaving!” Zayn demanded.

“Grand Duke.” A voice called from the group of king’s men that were outside still on their horses.

They all turned to see none other than King Harry removing the hat he had been wearing to hide himself among his men.

“Your majesty!” Zayn squeaked.

“What sweet singing…” Harry commented, ignoring the duke. “It makes me want to linger a bit.”

“Your majesty, I had no idea.” Zayn began to sputter.

“Enough.” Harry ordered, holding up his hand to silence him and then looked to Liam. “Captain, if you will investigate.”

“It would be my pleasure, sir.” Liam nodded, then marched into the house, ordering Lady Court to come along.

They went up the stairs to the attic and the singing grew louder. Gesturing to the door, Liam stood back so Lady Court could unlock it with the most sour look on her face.

“There! You see! It is nobody of importance!” She hissed, pointing to a startled Louis sitting by the window.

“We’ll see about that.” Liam snapped, before smiling at the boy, knowing already it was him. “Sir, you are requested and required to present yourself to the King downstairs.”

“I forbid you to go down there!” Lady Court sneered, making eye contact with Louis when he stood to go with the Captain.

“And I forbid you to forbid him!” Liam responded in the boy’s defense. “Who are you to stop an officer of the King? Are you an Empress? A Deity? A Saint?”

“I am his mother!” Lady Court declared, daring Louis to deny it.

“You have never been…” Louis began, finding confidence to speak up, “Nor will you ever be my mother.”

“Well, now that that is settled, do come along.” Liam requested, ushering Louis out of the attic, leaving Lady Court standing there looking rather shocked.

As they walked down the stairs, Louis’ heart began to pound in his chest. Would who he really was be good enough for Harry? Would Harry accept him and love him as he claimed he did once he knew the truth? There was no magic to help him this time. He would reveal his true self to Harry and that was something that took far more courage than anything else.

Stepping into the living room, Louis saw Harry waiting patiently by the fireplace, smoothing his fingers over the gold ring. Harry smiled when he looked up and saw him, immediately walking over.

“Who are you?” Harry questioned, wanting to know the name of the boy he was in love with, already knowing from his beautiful blue eyes that he was the one.

“My name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis answered, his voice wavering just slightly. “Your Majesty… I am no prince. I have no carriage, no parents, and no title. I do not even know if that lovely ring will fit, but, if it does… will you take me as I am? An honest country boy who loves you so.”

“Of course I will.” Harry replied softly, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers against Louis’ cool cheek. “But only if you accept me for who I am… a silly intern still learning his way.” He winked.

“Indeed.” Louis chuckled, holding out his hand.

“Louis!” Avery suddenly ran into the room with Dylan close behind.

“Louis! We’re sorry! We always considered you our brother!” Dylan spouted, knocking into his sister.

Ignoring them, Harry slipped the ring onto Louis’ finger. It slid all the way on with ease and did not move when Louis shook his hand.

“Oh! And just so you know I really am the one… I believe this is proof enough.” Louis said, pulling the remaining pieces of his mask out of his pocket and presenting them to Harry.

“I knew it was you even without the ring.” Harry smiled, taking the mask pieces and setting them down. “I knew it was you by your eyes, they are the most gorgeous shade of blue… I have never met another whose eyes sparkle like yours.”

Louis blushed at Harry’s words, letting his head dip slightly only to be pushed back up by Harry’s gentle fingers.

“I am grateful to have finally found you. Though I do not know you well, I have fallen desperately in love with you.” Harry murmured, making Louis bite his lip and blush even more. “Your heart is so pure and it makes you even more stunning. Come with me to the palace? Marry me and let us live happily ever after?”

“I love you as well.” Louis responded, happy tears brimming his eyes. “And of course I will come with you.”

Unable to wait any longer, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and picked the smaller boy up off the ground. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss as Louis’ arms came to wrap around his neck. The kiss ends, though their lips are still pressed together, but they’re unable to stop smiling so it’s not much of a kiss anymore.

“Let’s go.” Harry placed Louis back on the ground and took his hand, leading him to the door when he nodded.

Louis paused at the doorway, turning to the stairs where his stepmother was coming down.

“I forgive you.” He spoke clearly and did not wait for her response as he continued on his way with Harry.

Outside, Liam had gone ahead and saddled Louis’ white horse and had it waiting next to Harry’s dark chesnut one. After helping Louis up onto his saddle, Harry hoisted himself up onto his own. He offered Louis a dazzling smile, which was returned, and led them to the front of the group.

“Let us go home!” Harry called out to his men.

And home they went, back to the palace where Louis would wed Harry and finally get his happily ever after.

-_-

**_Epilogue_ **

What was known that King Harry and Louis were of the fairest and kindest of rulers the people had ever known. The people were treated with respect and every ball was open to them. Harry and Louis made frequent trips to the small market, chatting with their people, and purchasing fresh produce just as the commoners did.

Louis thoroughly enjoyed his life in the palace and he definitely enjoyed the time spent with Harry, alone, at his family’s old home which he had decided to keep once his stepfamily had been kicked out of the kingdom. Though, there was never really any question as to whether or not he would keep the house, he wouldn’t sell it for all the money in the world in addition to the fact that Harry had fallen quite in love with the home.

As for Zayn, he had been demoted and now stood among the commoners. Harry had decided not to exile him from the kingdom due that his father had trusted Zayn throughout most of his reign as King. The ex-duke had changed his ways, recognizing years later as Harry and Louis build a life and family together that love was far more important than advantage. Louis believed his change of heart had come when he met a simple servant girl named Elizabeth and had displayed the biggest heart eyes until he finally manned up and asked her out.

“Darling…” Harry poked his head into their daughter’s room where Louis was rocking the little baby to sleep.

“Shh.” Louis smiled, lifting his gaze to Harry for a moment before letting it drop back down to Ariella.

Walking over, Harry stood behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his smaller husband and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Their three month old daughter’s eyes were closed and a peaceful look had fallen over her features. Reaching up, Harry stroked her cheek gently with one finger making her relax even more in Louis’ arms.

Once her breathing was calm and steady, Louis stepped away and placed her in her crib, covering her with a soft blanket.

“Goodnight my little dove.” He whispered before taking Harry’s hand and leading him out of the room.

They walked down the hallway to their four year old daughter’s, Maya, bedroom where she was sat waiting in her bed for them.

“Brushed your teeth?” Louis questioned though he knew Harry had been just with her to help.

“Yep!” Maya gave him a toothy smile. “Papa says I’m minty fresh now.”

“Did he?” Louis smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the hem of the blanket up to cover their daughter. “What story do you want to hear tonight?”

“The one where you and papa met!” Maya answered immediately.

It wasn’t a surprise. She asked to hear their story more often than not. She always drifted off around the part where they danced at the ball, but Louis always finishes the story before he kisses her head and leaves the room. He thinks she might know if he didn’t.

She had Harry’s blood running through her veins since they had used Harry’s sperm when they decided to have a surrogate, and every day she became more like her papa. Though she was only four, she took great interest in whatever Harry did and Harry would smile and whisper to Louis that she was now the intern. It always earned an eye roll from Louis, but also a fond smile. It was true after all considering she would be next in line for the throne once she became of age and after Harry stepped down, whenever that may be.

Maya, though she didn’t have Louis’ DNA, was just a kind and caring as he was. It was her kindness and caringness that had led to them being the proud owners of one small brown and white rabbit that had been abandoned by it’s mother during a storm, Louis will admit his own heart had a bit to do with them keeping the ball of fur.

Ariella had Louis’ blood running through her veins and much like he had been, she was a calm baby. She didn’t cry too much and smiled more than any other baby he had ever met. She held a massive chunk of his heart much like Maya and Harry did.

When Louis finished telling the story, he and Harry kissed Maya’s head then headed to their own room though it was early, they knew they only had a few hours before Ariella would wake up.

Harry pulled Louis in, shutting the door behind them, then pulled his lover over to their bed where a tray of wine and berries were sat.

“Happy Anniversary.” Harry smiled, tugging his husband close to his chest, making him look up, and brushing his fingers against his soft skin.

“Happy Anniversary.” Louis returned the smiled, his hands gripping Harry’s hips. “I can’t believe we’ve been married for six years… it feels like it was just yesterday you were chasing me in the forest.”

Harry chuckled, reaching out to grab a wine glass for Louis and then one for himself.

“To us.” He proclaimed, tilting his glass slightly towards Louis’.

“To us and our daughters.” Louis added, clinking his glass against Harry’s before taking a sip. “Delicious, Margret has the best taste in wine.”

“Indeed.” Harry agreed, climbing onto their bed and getting comfortable.

Louis followed after him, careful not to spill his wine as he went. They sat together, curled up in each other’s arms as they ate the dish of fresh berries and sipped on their wine. It wasn’t long before they were setting both aside in favor of laying down and shedding each other’s clothes.

Harry made love to Louis just as he always did, showering Louis with kisses and rocking into him with gentle movements that pleasured them both. Louis’ fingers scratched lightly at Harry’s back as he reached his climax and he called out Harry’s name with a gasp into the night.

Once they were both cleaned up, they lay back down and pulled the blankets up around them. They whispered to each other and shared little pecks with soft smiles and quiet laughs until Harry dozed off. Louis cuddled against Harry’s warm, tone chest and let his eyes fall shut, prepared to join is husband in slumber.

He wished his mother and father were there to see him now, married to the King of Chesterfield with two adorable princesses of his own to care for. He wished they could meet Harry, Maya, and Ariella, but alas they could not. They were in his heart, however, and he knew they would be proud of him and would have loved his little family, and that knowledge alone, would do.  

It sometimes amazed him that Harry had stuck with him even after he had told him everything he had been through. From his mother dying to his stepfamily treating him like a slave. There were times when he thought Harry might leave him, thinking he was too messed up to be worth his time, but Harry never left. He had stayed by Louis’ side when Louis had woken up, panicked and thinking everything had been a dream and he was still living at home with Lady Court. And he had stayed when people began to whisper about Louis as other servants had known that was all he was before. Through absolutely everything, Harry had shown him dedication and love, never even hinting at leaving him.

For that Louis was grateful. It made him cling to the belief that happy endings really do happen if you only believe in courage, kindness, and occasionally… just a little bit of magic.


End file.
